


In My Thoughts

by Ant_Eros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), keith's thoughts, klance, klance is canon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Eros/pseuds/Ant_Eros
Summary: Some of Keith's thoughts//this is a high school au. I'm bad at summaries.





	In My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please leave comments of what you think. I was inspired by the song Dancing on My Own by Callum Scott. Go listen to it, it's good.

The first thing I noticed about you was your smile. 

Damn. That smile. 

It drew people in, making them want to talk to the man behind the gorgeous smile. 

More importantly it drew me in. 

The smile that I would stare at when I knew you weren't looking. In the library when you would laugh with your friends as I hid behind a book and Pidge would drone on about the latest laptop that had come out. In the cafeteria where I would sit so it looked like I was looking at Hunk as he talked about the latest cooking disaster in culinary. 

Your smile was bright and like a lighthouse it drew me in. Calling to me. At first I resisted. Refusing to look at you. Never wanting anything to do with you. Then when we were stuck as partners for that stupid history essay where we were at each other's throats, but then we learned how to work together. 

Sitting there at your kitchen table as you told me a story about how you and your sister climbed a tree and you fell, did I suddenly realize that I was falling too. 

You never did find out why I suddenly so quickly had to leave your house. Thinking my excuse of Pidge getting stranded because Matt forgot to pick her up as a good one. When in reality I went home and sat on my roof listening to music as I tried to tell myself that I didn't like you. 

Oh what a waste of time that was. 

But to suddenly realize that your heart had betrayed your brain and was craving your company was too much for me to handle. Especially when you showed up to school the next day wearing my favorite leather jacket that I had forgotten at your house in my hurry to leave. At first you thought it as a nice way to say I forgot it. But it made my life harder. 

So while I stormed off with my jacket in my hand and a confused look on your face, I was sporting the reddest face ever, trying not to think about how good you looked with it on. 

The only person who I told was my Mom and in response she thought it was cute and decided to tell me a story of how when her and my Dad first met he had tried to impress her  with his cooking skills, and he almost caused a fire. 

Pidge and Hunk on the other hand. They found out by their own means. By that I meant they were the only people that hung out with me and quickly noticed how much I stared at you. 

When I had realized I had fallen for you was when I realized you were more than a pretty smile. 

After the history essay you still tried to be my friend. No matter how I acted. 

When you invited me to where you and your family volunteered at the homeless shelter and the orphanage, I realized you had a bigger heart. That you had more morals and values that other people didn't see. 

I still don't know why you took me there. 

But as I stood there, in that ridiculous hairnet that you made me wear, and I saw you play with a little girl that didn't have any parents, made me fall further in. 

So as the weeks went on. I tried to push you further away. Coming up with excuses. No longer staring at you anymore, as if not looking at you would help me any more. 

But you kept trying to be my friend. Inviting me to parties, to movie nights with your friends. At first I would say yes, then at the last second say no, because my Mom needed me at home. 

Then the stupid park. How you were over me flaking that you came to my house that night and asked my Mom if you could come hang out. Of course she dragged me out of my room where I tried to sneak out of my window. 

When I asked where we were going and your only response was,

"On an adventure," no less. Nothing more. So when we had ended up at the park and you jumped on the jungle gym to go down the slide I smiled at how much of a fun idiot you were. Then as you pushed me on the swings and our laughs echoed throughout the night did I think that this was the first time since my Dad died I was having so much fun. 

You made me forget and I was care free again. 

You brought back the smile to my face. 

I'm standing here. In the corner of some random party that you had decided to invite me to. Watching as she makes you laugh and smile. Watching as she gets kiss you with your beautiful smile. 

It's only when I'm running out of the house, with tears in my eyes, then do I realize that I never stood a chance. It is then in this moment crying in my room do I try to forget how your lips tasted. That night in the park. 

 


End file.
